Mint the Leafyman (character)
|status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Hybrid: half-human, half-plant (or simply a leafman) |gender = |location = Leafy City, Ohio, USA |height = 170cm |weight = 55kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Blue }} Mint the Leafyman, or simply "Mint" is the main character in a game called Mint the Leafyman. He is also a minor supportive character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Mint was born in a rainforest near Leafy City as a pure leaf. At the age of ~4-5, he started to become more and more of a human. At the age of 13, he turned into a complete hybrid, and he doesn't look like a plant anymore and much more of a human. However, the reason why he is still partially a plant is because of the fact that he has green skin tone. He started to realize that the city nearby was in danger, so he decided to start his adventures from there, and find the source of the incident, but he has to get through a wide variety of enemies, such as werewolfs, jutures, sharks and more. He found out that the source of the incident was called Cynt, and he defeated him and saved the world. Meta-Group Mint the Leafyman invented a group called "Meta-Group" in July 18, 2014, inviting Coke, Deedjay and Hamburger Head. However, on December 20, 2014, Coke shot Deedjay and Hamburger Head, putting them both in the hospital for 3 months. This forced Mint to ban Coke from the group and overall just make this group defunct, since Deedjay and Hamburger Head didn't contact Mint or each other for a long time. Party Adventure Mint the Leafyman had an adventure with his father's close friend Orange, his long-lost brother Spearmint and one of his female friends from school Cherry Passion, back in 2014-2015. It is the bonus level of Mint the Leafyman where they do a wide variety of stuff on Leafy City and nearby waves. Anti-Dater Story In part 6 of the Anti-Dater Story, when there was a scene of many different characters fighting daters, Mint the Leafyman appeared and starting hitting the daters with his vines along with his powers. It is precisely unknown what else he has done after that scene, but it is confirmed that he was following the tertiary anti-daters, and he went to an Immunity Ship. Description Appearance His shape is basically similar to a human's shape. However, he has a green skin tone. He has black eyebrows, two blue eyes, a nose and a mouth. He has black hair. He wears a light green shirt with a leaf symbol on it, white gloves, blue jeans and black shoes. Personality He is one of those people who are ambitious on saving the world from threats and suspecting enemies. However, in the Anti-Dater Story, like any other anti-dater, he wishes to eliminate daters and Peaceful Girl. Quotes * "I am Mint the Leafyman." * "I have super leaf powers, so nothing can stop me." * "Let's climb in this forest." * "What is happening in the city?" * "I'll cease these enemies. Oh, how lovely I would like to do that." Trivia * This character's name was basically JustLeafy's former nickname in online gaming, with the "the Leafyman" suffix being excluded. * Before late 2016, this character was basically JustLeafy's local character. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Mint the Leafyman Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters